Three Years of Reincarnations discontinued
by beccaosa
Summary: Kagome finds herself in present day, the well sealed for what seems like an eternity. As she begins to attend highschool, finally able to put good effort in her grades, she discovers that fate has steered her life in a whole different direction. As if BEING a reincarnation wasn't bad enough, Kagome struggles not to see her beloved half demon when she looks into the face of another.
1. The Reincarnations

Depression, fear, and nervousness swelled up inside Kagome. It was 1 week after the well closed up. Kagome wasn't able to see InuYasha anymore. Now, she had to start over and begin her first year of high school. Kagome had never felt so sad before.

As she fumbled her way to class, she stopped at the bathroom to take a look in the mirror. She looked like a hot mess. Her hair wasn't properly brushed, so it stood up on her head a little. Her choice of clothes wasn't the greatest, though she was glad that she didn't have to wear a uniform anymore. (tell me about it -_-) After her quick check in the bathroom, she continued to class.

As soon as Kagome walked into the classroom, she nearly dropped her books. In front of her stood a senior who looked about 18 years old. One of his eyes were an icy blue, the other was lime green. His hair was black with blonde and blue streaks. It spiked and looked choppy and came down across his face. He had snake bite piercings on his lower lip. He wore a white long-sleeved undershirt with a regular red T-shirt over. He had a necklace with a purple peace sign hooked to it.

What Kagome really noticed about him was that he had such a familiar look…_**"InuYasha…" **_Kagome thought. She looked at the other senior that he was talking to. He looked about 18 years old too and had black hair with a bluish/purple tint to it. He wore a purple shirt that said in big, bold letters, "STUD" and he had a pearl luck bracelet. He looked so much like Miroku.

"Hi there!" A brown haired girl walked up to Kagome and smiled. "I'm Sarah." "Oh, hi. Nice to meet you!" Kagome replied cheerfully.

Kagome's attention turned to the classroom door. The teacher walked in. "Alright class! Take you're seats!" Kagome sat in the second row from the front. She hadn't noticed until she looked up, but the scene boy that she had seen earlier was sitting _**RIGHT BESIDE HER! **_The other boy was sitting in the first row, right in front of her, and Sarah was sitting behind her, in the third row. _**"How coincidental…"**_ she thought.

For a while, she stared at the boy beside her. It was so strange. He looked just like InuYasha! Once the boy noticed she was looking at him, he stared back at her with his icy, bright, colored eyes. "You have somethin' to say?" All Kagome could do was look at him. "Uh, uumm…" He just sighed and went back to his schoolwork. Kagome looked down at her test. She was thinking about her being Kikyo's reincarnation. _**"Maybe he is…"**_ she thought.

Soon it was lunch time. Kagome walked to the cafeteria. When she got her tray of food, she saw the boy again. _**"This is it. I'm going to introduce myself."**_ Kagome thought. She walked to the table that he was sitting at and sat down right beside him. "Uummmmm…" he said. "Hi, I'm Kagome. You probably saw me looking at you earlier. I just wanted to say sorry about that. You just look so much like someone I know."

A sweat drop slid down her face. She was a nervous wreck. "Nah, it's all good. I get looks a lot, don't worry." He replied. "Oh, ok. I thought you were gonna think I was weird or something." She said back, still a little nervous. "No, by the way, my name's JC. I know you didn't ask, but whatever." "Uh, does that stand for something? Well, not to be nosy…" she replied. "Jessie Cassie." He smiled…barely.

"Hey, Jessie!!!" The boy that JC was talking to earlier came down and sat on the other side of JC. "Sarah asked me out." he bragged. "Yah, Joshie, that's great." JC said, sarcastically. "At least I have a girlfriend!" Joshie teased, smirking. "I don't need a girlfriend." JC replied while playing with his food. "Hah, you sure about that? Man it sucks to be you." Joshie said.

Sarah walked, actually, more like STORMED up to Joshie, smacked him in the face, and sat on the opposite side of the table in facing Kagome. (basically, Joshie, Jessie, and Kagome are on one side, while Sarah is on the other side but facing Kagome on the left half of the picnic table…get it?) JC blinked a few times, smiled, and turned to Joshie. "SUCKS TO BE YOU!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She might actually have a great time at high school.


	2. The Tutor

**Ok, I'm sorry it took so long, I had writers block XD I'll upload VERY SOON!!! I PROMISE!!!**

A big, bold, "C-" was plastered on Kagome's test in bright red letters. _**"How did this happen…?" **_Kagome's eye twitched in shock. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "A C-!?" JC exclaimed. "That test was a breeze! How did you get a C-!?" Kagome looked up at him. "What did you get?" "An A+…" It was funny because all of a sudden his voice changed from surprised to calm. Kagome almost fainted. How could she get a terrible grade on her first test? She banged her head once or twice on her desk and whined. JC could only roll his eyes.

"I could be your tutor." he suggested. Kagome lifted her head to look at him. "Really!? That would be great!" "Okay, I'll come over…actually, I guess I could walk home with you to save some trouble." JC gave her a calm look. Kagome asked, "Do you have a bike?" "No, but I have a car." he replied. "Hmmm…okay, then. You can walk home with me." "Kay. I'll tell my brother, Nicky, to get the car for me." _**"His brother, huh?" **_Kagome thought. He was DEFINITELY the reincarnation of InuYasha.

"Alright then, meet by the school doors at dismissal." Kagome decided. JC nodded and walked back to his desk.

After school, JC and Kagome met at the school doors, as they had planned. Suddenly, Kagome heard a song. It was " The Downfall Of Us All" by A Day To Remember. She never really did like that song, but sh could see how JC liked it. JC slid his hand down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open. "Hi?" he greeted in an uninterested tone. Kagome heard the person on the phone. His voice was deep and serious. "Hey, Jessie. I'll have to go get the car later. I'll be out somewhere for an hour or two today." JC sighed. "Mmkay, Nicky. Bye." He flipped the phone closed. "Dammit." The person on the phone MUST have been his brother.

When Kagome and JC got to the Higurashi shrine, JC's worst nightmare came true. There, standing right in their path to the door to the house, was Joshie, Sarah, Sarah's cat, Kirara, and a little red-headed boy, who's name was Michael. JC narrowed his eyes at Michael. How he hated that brat…He was always irritating him. "Oh, good fu-freaking job, Joshie! Why'd you bring THAT brat!?" Joshie smiled innocently, knowing that he was pissing Jessie off. This was all just part of his evil secret plan.

"I dunno." Joshie shrugged. JC gave him the "you're so dead" look, but it didn't scare him as much as it used to. Michael ran up to Kagome with a cute smile that made her immediately giggle. "Hi! Who are you?" he greeted. JC butted in, "This is Kagome, Squirt, and I'm helping her study tonight." Michael looked up at Jessie and said, "Well I could have figured that much out…"

"_**Who does this little punk think he is?" **_JC was REALLY getting mad at everyone. Why did they have to piss him off so much? (lol why does he have to get so pissed off? XD ok, I'll go away now) "You better watch it you little punk!" His fist was pulsing. Michael did a fake whimper and ran behind Kagome, acting scared. Sarah scolded JC, "Jessie you shouldn't be so mean to him!" He turned around and folded his arms. "Feh, we'd be better off without that stupid kid followin' us around anyway."

Kagome hadn't seen this really jerky, not-so-smart side of JC. Sure, his eyes scared her a bit, but at first, she really liked him. But she didn't say anything. Her mind was focused on studying for her retake on the test. She clutched JC's wrist, unfolding his arms in the process, and opened the front door. She ran through the hallway, through the living room, up the stairs, and into her room.

JC sat down on her bed and sighed. "So you need help with math, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, definitely. After seeing my first test results…just wow. I just want to be able to understand what I didn't get on the retake so I can actually improve my grade. I can't start off bad in the beginning of school." Kagome said. She sat down in her chair. "Come over here and help me, JC. That's your job, right?" JC rubbed his eyes. "Nah, I don't feel like getting up." He smiled, playfully.

Kagome made a long sigh at got up. She grabbed some paper and two pencils and sat down on the bed beside JC. (they studied and stuff but I don't really wanna type all that X3)


	3. The Walk And The Mysterious Sound

Almost forgot the disclaimer ~ I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

There…lol

**Jessie Cassie POV**

THUMP

"…What the crap was that?" I said. Kagome giggled, god that annoys me. I got up and walked to the door. Swinging it open, I saw that idiot, Michael, flailed out on the floor. "Damn, you practically broke your face trying to get in here." I said. **"…Good thing I locked the door…heh heh heh…" **"Kagome ran to the door and pushed me aside. "Hey!" Why did she have to push me?

Kagome crouched down to look at Michael. "Oh, sweety, are you okay?" She asked. Okay? That brat's fine. I remember he almost killed himself, banging on my door to tell me Joshie called me from downstairs.

_**FLASHBACK TIME! YAAAAAAAAY!**_

_**I walked up the stairs to my room.**_

_***sigh***_

_**I walked into my room and closed the door.**_

_**I stopped.**_

_**I swore I had heard something…**_

_**But, it was probably my imagination.**_

_**I sat down on my bed and put on my headphones. I was listening to, "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed.**_

_**Singing along, I closed my eyes.**_

_**BAM THUMP BAM BAM THUMP THUMP THUMP BAM THUMP BAM**_

_**I pulled my headphones off and heard something rapidly banging on the door.**_

_**-.-**_

"_**WHAT!?" I screamed.**_

"_**JOSHIE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled back.**_

_**My ears were ringing. Why did Michael have to be so loud all the time?**_

"_**Go away, turd."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Go away!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"…"

"_**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!!!"**_

"_**I swear to God, I will kill you in your sleep if you do not shut up."**_

"_**NO!"**_

"…"

_**I got up, walked over to the door, swung it open, and kicked Michael. He deserved it. He was a brat.**_

_***sigh***_

_**I slammed my door shut.**_

_**END FLASHBACK :(**_

Still drop-dead on the floor, Michael started to cry. "Michael, what's wrong? Jessie, do something!" All I could do was look up and not say anything…Not a word…

**Kagome POV**

Michael's cry rang inside my ears and echoed through the halls. "Michael, what's wrong? Jessie do something!" JC looked up. What was his problem? I let out a sigh. "Michael, if you quit crying, I'll give you candy!" Immediately, he jumped up and said, "CANDY!? WHERE!? I WANT CANDY!"

-_- No wonder JC didn't like him so much.

**LATER**

"Jessie, why don't you eat with us?" Kagome asked. "I'm not too hungry right now." He lied. "Are you sure? There's plenty for everyone." JC shook his head. "No, I'm okay." He couldn't let her find out…not yet, at least. "Hmmm, well maybe after I'm done eating, we can take a walk? It would be nice to get to know you more."

It was getting dark. The sun had set and the sky was a dark blue-ish grey. "Sure." Something wasn't right about him…Jessie was acting strange and Kagome didn't know why. She planned to ask him on their walk.

When Kagome finished her dinner, she placed the plates and bowls in the sink and walked over to JC. "So, you ready?" "Ready if you are." They walked out the door. The cool Winter breeze sifted through Kagome's knitted sweater and gave her goosebumps. But Jessie loved Winter. It was amazing to him, unlike Summer. He always sat out by a tree in the park on a snowy day to watch the people pass by.

But tonight, the air was cool and comfortable. The sky was dark blue and the streetlights lit up the city like millions of candles. "It's nice tonight…" Jessie said. Kagome turned to him with wide eyes. Jessie didn't seem like the guy to say that…But all she did was agree with him, "Hm, you're right."

Jessie started walking down the stairs. There were so many stairs up to the Higurashi Shrine, and he never knew why. But for now, he wanted to enjoy the nice weather and a good conversation with Kagome. When they both got down to the bottom of the stairs, they shifted to the sidewalk. They passed through the city silently.

They were supposed to be TALKING, not just walking. Kagome started a conversation.

**Jessie Cassie POV**

Enjoying the illuminated city, I thought about what would happen if Kagome found out about my "secret". Would she run away like everyone else? I don't see why no one likes me because I'm different. Kagome's voice stopped my trail of thought. "So, where are you from?" "Uh, Great Britain." I answered. "Aren't you supposed to have an accent or something?" she asked. "Nah, I was raised in America, so I didn't really catch on to the accent or anything." I replied.

Kagome smiled at me. "It's nice that I'm able to get to know you, JC." Her smile. Somehow, it made me forget about the nice weather and all the stress that day. Everything dissolved away. What is it about her that makes me feel so…happy? I've never really met a girl like her.

I gasped. "Uh, is something wrong?" Kagome asked me. I listened closely…there were footsteps. They seemed to be getting louder and louder…But, Kagome didn't her them. She just kept on asking me what was wrong. Then I heard voices. They were faint, but they were loud enough for me to make out, "…the girl…"

**Kagome POV**

"Jessie, what's wrong!? Why aren't you answering me!?" I didn't know what JC was doing, but he was acting like he was listening to something…What could it be?


	4. The Secret Revealed

DUN DUN DUN…

WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? :D

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD

ok, I'll shutup now! XD

The footsteps and voices of men were getting louder and louder. Kagome had finally figured out what Jessie was listening for and now, she was panicking. Who were they? What did they want? But before she knew it, guns were being fired and the sound of bullets piercing the ground was unbearable for her ears. But she remembered Jessie was standing in front of her. But, he wasn't hurt at all. The bullets seemed to bounce right off him.

Wide-eyed, Kagome watched as Jessie started to run towards them and round-housed kicked them and punched them all in their jaws. "What ARE you!?" one of the men asked in fear. "Your worse nightmare." Jessie said evilly, with no emotion on his face, and with no warning, he curb-stomped him. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Jessie had just practically put up a barrier against bullets, beat up FIVE GUYS with GUNS, and Kagome hadn't gotten hurt at all, nor him. What was going on?

But unfortunately, the answer had to wait, because 1 more guy came around the corner with a knife. Jessie turned around, flicked the man's wrist, stole the knife and…bit him…right on his neck…Kagome gasped. "Jessie…w-w-what…what are you…doing..?" Kagome started to shake. She didn't understand at all. Jessie's hair started to turn white and threw the hundreds of strands of hair in his face, Kagome saw that his once beautiful blue and green eyes were turning red. (not his actual EYE, but the colored part around his pupal)

The man he bit started to go limp, and finally, Jessie loosened his grip and let him fall. Kagome was terrified. She shakily began to stand up, but once she took a step back, Jessie started walking towards her, head down, hair in his face, with one red eye looking at her. He was smiling…not a nice smile…but it seemed more fierce than anything. Kagome looked down. The knife was STILL in his hand. Breathing heavily and fearing for her life, Kagome booked it down the street in the direction of her house.

When she got to the front of her house, she bent down and rested her hands on her knees. The wind picked up and her hair danced with it. Jessie hadn't followed her. She didn't mean to leave him behind…but at the same time, she didn't know what he was about to do to her. Sighing, Kagome walked into her home. Immediately, noticing Jessie wasn't with Kagome and the obvious scared expression on her face, Joshie and Sarah ran toKagome. "Where's Jessie!?" the asked in unison.

**Jessie Cassie POV**

"…What have I done..?"

I looked through the men's bodies . They were all dead, every one of them…But I noticed a bite mark on one of them. I sat down, my back against the alley wall, and I thought of what would happen...what would happen if the police came. Would they find out it was me? They never did before, but-Then I noticed…Where was Kagome?

I sat up and worried. **"Did she see what happened? Did I come after her? What if she ran home, terrified, and never wants to see me again?" **I thought. I weakly stood up and began walking myself to Kagome's house…I couldn't believe myself.

When JC got to Kagome's front door, he stopped. Should he go in? Would Kagome tell him to go away? He couldn't blame her for not liking him anymore…that is…IF she didn't. But, after working up the courage to, he walked inside. Everyone turned to look at him. They all looked worried. Especially Kagome…she looked horrified and sad. But, even so, she ran to Jessie and hugged him.

"I was worried about you, Jessie. I thought you had lost yourself for a second, there. Jessie looked up at Joshie, and he gave him a practiced signal that told him to follow. He hugged Kagome back and said, "I'm sorry…" and let go. Watching Jessie following Joshie upstairs, Kagome started to wonder…if her thought was correct…**"Vampire…"**


	5. HELP, YOU GUYS!

Okay, sorry that the chapters are SO FARKEN SHORT. I've been trying to work on that. I'll update soon…somewhere between here and…January 20th…maybe...

Anyway, again, I'm very, truly sorry. Jessie can't stand not being in the spotlight. He nags me every day, trust me. And some secrets will be revealed in the next few chapters…like…crap, I forgot his name! Oh, wait, no I didn't! He doesn't have a name! *bangs head against desk* DX Help me make a name for Naraku's reincarnation, please! D:


	6. Not Continuing This Story It's Horrible

-cringes-

Oi.

That story was horrible so far... Lmao.

I'm not continuing this story. It's just bad and I'm not into writing as much as I used to be.

I MIGHT do an InuxKag fic. But, like I said, I'm more into drawing than writing, and my word ussage is HORRIBLE. In my opinion, anyway.

-sigh-

Well, pretty much, in this story, I used my own character to fall in love with Kagome.

And now, I can't stand that sort of stuff, soooo...

Yeh.

I'll make something new.

Screw this story.

Critical Hit, out.~ 


End file.
